Estarei Sempre Com Você
by Crica
Summary: Depois dos fatos ocorridos no episódio 4.21. Dean dirige pela estrada, ainda muito perturbado com o confronto com Sam.Oneshot/Sem Beta/ Por minha conta e risco. Contém spoiler


**Depois dos fatos ocorridos no episódio 4.21 - Dean dirige pela estrada, ainda muito perturbado com o confronto com Sam.**

oooOOOooo

**Estarei Sempre Com Você.**

Sua cabeça estava latejando.

Pelo retrovisor, observou, mais uma vez, as marcas vermelhas ao redor do pescoço.

As mãos de Sam ainda estavam marcadas em sua pele. Ele podia sentir, perfeitamente, a pressão ao redor de seu pescoço, esmagando-lhe a traqueia.

Afastou a gola da camisa para o lado, como se isso fosse melhorar a sensação de sufocamento que ainda sentia.

Engoliu em seco.

Precisava manter os olhos na estrada.

Precisava pensar. Racionalizar. Agir.

A vista estava ficando nublada outra vez e novamente, engoliu o azedume que insistia em subir pelo esôfago, amargando-lhe a boca.

Puxou o volante e parou no acostamento.

Saiu do carro, deixando a porta aberta e sentou-se sobre o capô, puxando o ar com força. Aquela maldita falta de ar ainda o incomodava.

Por longos minutos, as lembranças do confronto com o irmão assolavam sua mente, num redemoinho assustador que parecia querer arrastá-lo para o fundo do poço.

O frio do fim da madrugada penetrou-lhe a carne, fazendo-o estremecer. Abraçou as pernas e se deixou fixar nos primeiros raios de luz que surgiam no horizonte.

Desde muito cedo aprendera a buscar na solidão do silêncio as respostas para as perguntas que o atormentavam. Não havia lugar mais solitário e isolado do que aquele ali, no meio do nada, a meio caminho, sabe-se lá de onde, sem rumo, sem destino, sem desejo, sem nada.

Por fim, o sol: Redondo, alaranjado, subindo rápido, tocando seu corpo dolorido, aquecendo o ar ao redor.

E com o sol, um perfume doce de Água de Rosas.

Ele encheu os pulmões com aquele aroma delicado, inspirando e permanecendo com os olhos fechados. Lembranças. Doces lembranças e uma saudade doída de uma vida há muito perdida.

'_Dean.'_

'_Mãe?' _Ela estava ali, bem ao seu lado, como da última vez que a tinha visto. Linda. Doce e terna.

'_Meu anjo.'_ Tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente, aquecendo-lhe a face e sorriu o sorriso da infância de Dean, como ele se lembrava.

'_Você está mesmo aqui, mãe?'_ Colocou sua mão sobre a dela, ainda sobre seu rosto e sentiu o calor da pele. _' Eu não estou sonhando, não é ?'_

'_Não, meu amor. E estou aqui, com você.'_ Mary levou a outra mão de encontro ao rosto de seu filho mais velho e segurou-o entre elas, sorrindo para ele.

'_Me perdoa, mãe. Me perdoa.'_ Seus lábios tremiam e os olhos estavam rasos d'água.

'_Não, meu bem... Não há do que se desculpar. Você não fez nada errado'_

'_Eu o perdi. Perdi o Sam, mamãe.'_

'_Não foi sua culpa, Dean. '_

'_Eu não consegui mantê-lo a salvo. Eu prometi ao pai e falhei.'_

'_Tenha calma, meu querido. Tenha fé. '_

'_Como eu posso ter fé, mãe? O Sam... Sammy... Ele está perdido. Você não viu no que ele se transformou. Ele ia... Ia me matar.' _

'_Mas não o matou, Dean.'_

'_Não matou, mas eu pude sentir o ódio nele. Eu nem sei porque ele me soltou.'_

'_Você sabe, meu filho. Bem aí no fundo, você sabe.'_ Mary tocou o peito de Dean, na altura do coração _' Sam jamais poderia matá-lo. Por mais_ _perdido e confuso que esteja, ele não poderia, porque você, Dean, você é parte dele e isso é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que aquele demônio possa ter-lhe dado. É mais forte do que a vingança, mais forte do que o ódio. '_

'_Eu estou com medo. Estou com medo de ter que...'_ Desviou o olhar, encontrando o céu azul.

'_Olhe para mim, meu amor'_ Trouxe o rosto do rapaz de volta, de encontro ao seu. _' Você é a única pessoa que pode trazer Sam de volta à razão. Eu sei. E você o fará, não é ?'_

'_Eu não sei se consigo,mãe. Estou tão assustado... Eu tentei protegê-lo, tentei mantê-lo a salvo, mas mesmo assim... Ele queria me ver morto...Eu não sei. Não sei...'_

' _Você sempre foi o meu menino forte, Dean. Meu pequeno anjo. O meu presente do Céu. E não será diferente agora.'_

'_Eu me sinto tão só, tão incapaz, tão perdido... '_

' _Seu irmão precisa de todo esse amor que existe dentro de você, meu filho. Deixe que ele saiba. Permita que ele sinta. Envolva-o e traga-o de volta para casa, para perto do seu coração. Nada, nunca será mais poderoso do que o amor que sempre os uniu, acredite.'_

' _Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho. Nem sei por onde começar a procurá-lo.'_

'_Siga o seu coração, Dean. Deixe que seu amor o oriente, ouça-o e não tenha medo porque você não está sozinho. Eu te amo, meu menino e estarei sempre com você.'_

'_Eu também te amo, mãe. E vou trazer Sammy de volta.'_

FIM

oooOOOooo

**NOTA:** Nesse Dia das Mães, nada melhor do que a mãe para dar um colo ao Dean, nesse momento tão duro, tão difícil. Me perdoem se ficou muito melodramádito, mas saiu assim.

oooOOOooo


End file.
